This invention relates generally to conveyor belt assemblies and more particularly to a tensioning mechanism for controlling the tension of a conveyor belt for a road milling machine.
It is necessary to provide a conveyor belt tensioning system that will give the operator a readable indication of tensioning force. Tensioning belts by "feel" is not an accurate procedure, and can lead to belt slippage in the under-tensioned case and to premature failure of the belt, or failure of the bearing and pulley that support the belt, in the over-tensioned case. Improperly tensioned belts can also result in poor tracking.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present conveyor belt tensioning systems. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.